


Franchir les limites

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, Gen, Hint of Rick/Unity, Minor Character Death, Outlaw Rick Sanchez, Outlaw Stanford, Science Fiction, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La rencontre de deux scientifiques géniaux au caractère diamétralement opposé, fuyant tous les deux les forces de l'ordre, et espérant retrouver un jour la paix qu'ils ont perdu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La douane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans une spacegare, Stanford attend de passer la douane nerveux à l'idée de se faire repérer par les sbires de Bill, quand soudain quelque chose arrive...  
> Ce quelque chose, c'est Rick Sanchez s'enfuyant avec des produits de contre-bande dans l'arrière-train de son petit-fils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire commence durant le pilote de Rick et Morty, et s'inspire d'éléments qu'Alex Hirsch (le créateur de Gravity Falls) a dévoilé concernant Ford Pines dans une interview donnée en convention.  
> Ne me parlez pas de timeline. Je hais respecter le timeline.

Stanford avait réussi à obtenir de faux papiers. Il faisait la queue parmi les milliers de voyageurs venant des quatre coins de l'univers, tout essayant de passer aussi inaperçu que possible, bien qu'il soit le seul être humain présent.  
Ce n'était pourtant pas bien difficile de ne pas se faire remarquer, car la foule était incroyablement disparate et de nombreuses espèces se côtoyaient sans éveiller le moindre soupçon de curiosité, hormis chez Ford.  
Malgré le temps qui avait passé depuis qu'il se déplaçait de dimensions en dimensions, il restait toujours émerveillé par la diversité des populations que l'on trouvait dans ces spacegares immenses aux allures d'aéroports gigantesques.  
Les yeux bien cachés derrière ses larges goggles, qui dissimulaient le tiers de son visage, il s'autorisa à examiner en détail, avec un intérêt tout scientifique, l'énorme moustique qui lui faisait face - _Psorophora ciliata giganticus_ , nota-t-il mentalement pour l'écrire plus tard dans son journal – et qui faisait passer les gens au compte-goutte. C'était presque au tour de Ford, et plus il se rapprochait, plus le nœud dans son estomac se resserrait. Il espérait que son passeport faisait suffisamment vrai pour passer l'inspection sans problème. Pourvu qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas.  
Dans la petite cabine du contrôleur, Ford pouvait voir une affiche de recherche à son nom, avec sa photo – il se demandait vaguement où ils avaient bien pu la trouver, car il était jeune dessus, bien trop jeune et souriant – ainsi que le prix de la récompense qu'offrait Bill à quiconque l'attraperait. Il remonta nerveusement son col contre son menton et avança en tendant ses papiers.  
Le douanier ne lui accorda même pas un regard, ses yeux globuleux fixés sur son passeport intergalactique sans le voir, et qu'il tamponna d'un geste d'expert. Il lui désigna d'un geste las le portique métallique orné de tubes bleus qui représentait pour Ford la dernière marche vers un monde plus accueillant – peut-être pas le sien, mais un où il n'y aurait pas encore d'affichettes avec son nom et son visage, placardées partout, sur chaque mur, et faisant de lui une cible rêvée pour tous les chasseurs de prime en herbe rêvant d'une grosse récompense.  
De plus, il avait entendu dire que les armes de la dimension où il se rendait étaient particulièrement évoluée. Assez peut-être pour éliminer Bill. Bien sûr, cela n'allait pas sans risque, car c'était également un endroit dangereux perpétuellement en guerre. Mais au moins, personne ne ferait attention à lui...  
Ainsi, il s'apprêtait à franchir le portique, lorsque des bruits de bousculade et des hurlements retentirent. Il se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir deux silhouettes s'enfuir en courant, poursuivies par toute une escouade de gardes armés jusqu'aux dents – qu'ils n'avaient pas, puisqu'il s'agissait de moustiques, comme tout le personnel de la spacegare.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda quelqu'un derrière lui, bientôt repris en chœur par d'autres touristes nerveux ou impatients.  
Ford récupéra prestement ses documents – le douanier ne l'en empêcha pas, tout occupé qu'il était à parler d'un ton urgent dans un talkie-walkie blanc aux allures futuristes.  
Il passa le portique sans s'arrêter et se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement. Il pouvait profiter du chahut pour s'éclipser en vitesse, ce qui serait fort judicieux car les gardes allaient sans doute renforcer les mesures de sécurité après ces événements.  
Marchant d'un pas rapide, il s'interrogeait tout de même sur ce qui avait causé tout ce remue-ménage, comme tout le monde autour de lui. Ça devait être grave pour causer une telle pagaille. Cela ne le confortait que davantage dans son intention de prendre la tangente.  
Un long cri, comme le grincement d'un portail rouillé, retentit au-dessus de lui et au moment où il levait la tête, deux personnes tombèrent du plafond, atterrissant sur un bloc de gélatine rose en train de discuter avec un colosse muni de trois yeux.  
Les fauteurs de trouble ne s'attardèrent pas sur leur forfait – leur meurtre, corrigea Stanford dans sa tête – et reprirent leur course effrénée, toujours suivis d'un essaim de moustiques géants.  
La scène s'était déroulée devant lui avec une brutalité propres aux attentats. Le colosse continuait d'observer les fluides roses étalés sur lui, l'air hébété. Les réactions autour étaient diverses et variées, et bientôt les tueurs furent hors de vue. Cependant, Ford avait eu le temps de remarquer qu'ils étaient humains.  
Il appuya sur un bouton, sur ses goggles, afin d'enregistrer les images qu'il venait de voir, et les fit défiler à nouveau. Il revit les deux criminels atterrir brusquement sur le tas de gélatine – _un archanan_ , se souvînt Ford – avant de reprendre leurs esprits. Stanford mit la vidéo sur pause : l'un était vieux, de ce qu'il pouvait en juger, et portait une blouse de laborantin, tandis que le second était un adolescent à peine pubère, de petite taille, et les deux portaient des chaussures anti-gravité – Ford savait à quoi ça ressemblait, en ayant construit lui-même.  
Il fit un zoom sur la blouse du vieil homme, et remarqua un appareil intéressant, qu'il identifia rapidement comme un portal gun. Quelque chose dont il aurait volontiers fait usage pour retourner dans sa dimension d'origine, malheureusement inaccessible par les portes légales – le Système solaire ne faisant partie d'aucun circuit touristique, il avait vérifié. Mais un portal gun serait la solution – bien sûr, c'était interdit d'en avoir, et Ford mourait d'envie de savoir comment l'homme s'en était procuré un. Il avait dû coûter une véritable fortune.  
A moins qu'il l'ait fabriqué ?  
Ford secoua la tête et les images s'effacèrent, ses verres redevenant translucides. Impossible. Seul un génie en serait capable – et qu'est-ce qu'un génie ferait dans une spacegare avec un adolescent, poursuivi par...  
Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, tourna la tête et croisa le regard de son reflet dans un immense tube d'incubation vide – contrairement à ceux qui l'entouraient, dans lesquels dormaient diverses créatures flottant dans un liquide verdâtre.  
_Oh._  
Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve cet homme. Il avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser.


	2. Le commissariat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Première vraie interaction entre Ford et Rick...en prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se situe un peu après le chapitre "La Douane". Il s'agit d'une aventure dans laquelle Rick n'a pas entraîné Morty, mais dont il parle dans l'épisode 3 saison 2 "Auto Erotic Assimilation" (alors oui, on pouvait supposer que cette histoire du commissariat remontait à loin, mais j'emmerde la timeline okay ? XD)  
> Aussi, j'ai écrit ce crossover sur un brouillon d'examen, alors même si j'ai un peu retravaillé la forme, j'ai pas spécialement réfléchi à la cohérence scénaristique.  
> Sinon, j'ai vraiment voulu marquer la différence entre Ford et Rick, mais aussi une forme de respect mutuel. J'espère que ça marche bien.  
> A vous de me dire...

Le commissariat était bondé. Malgré la gravité de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Stanford ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'agitation des lieux, l'organisation apparemment désordonnée et pourtant minutieuse des lieux, comme des fourmis dans une fourmilière. C'était la première fois qu'il avait affaire à la police de toute sa vie. Peut-être même la dernière, s'il ne trouvait pas comment s'échapper avant qu'ils ne le remettent entre les griffes acérées de Bill Cipher.  
Il ne doutait pas du sort que lui réservait ce dernier s'il lui mettait la main dessus.  
Lorsqu'il avait été arrêté, il n'avait manifesté aucune résistance, ce qui lui paraissait le meilleur moyen de prouver son innocence, du moins pour commencer. Ensuite il avait bien essayé de s'expliquer à l'agent qui l'avait appréhendé puis menotté, mais ce dernier ne parlait aucune des langues que Ford connaissait – et il en connaissait beaucoup.  
Malgré un ton véhément et un refus manifeste de coopérer au fur et à mesure que ses négociations échouaient les unes après les autres, il fut emmené contre son gré en cellule. Comme il continuait de se débattre, on le jeta sans ménagement à l'intérieur et l'agent fit claquer la porte. Pour Stanford, le verrou se referma comme le son du glas que l'on entend avant de mourir.  
\- Attendez !, s'écria-t-il en agrippant les barreaux. C'est une lamentable erreur !  
\- Tu peux gueuler autant que tu vBURPveux, mon coco. Tout ce que ça va faire, c'est me donner encore plus mal au crâne.  
Stanford se retourna. La silhouette longiligne allongée sur la couchette se déplia lentement et il reconnut l'homme en blouse blanche à la crinière hérissée.  
\- Vous êtes Rick Sanchez !  
Rick lui jeta un coussin à la figure pour cacher sa surprise. Un art qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection.  
\- La ferme ! Il manqueBURPrait plus qu'ils cherchent mon nom dans leur base de données ! Ils me prennent juste pour un clodo bourré, et c'est tant mieux !  
Une fois sa confusion première évanouie, Ford se renfrogna. Rick puait l'alcool bon marché, et quelque chose de verdâtre avait séché sur son menton. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait du même personnage sur lequel il s'était renseigné dans les archives universitaires intergalactiques. Un génie scientifique amoral, ayant déclenché plusieurs guerres, vendu ses services aux plus offrants, éliminé des tas de personnes – mais qui avait aussi mis au point des vaccins, des prothèses robotiques, et était le possesseur du plus grand nombre de brevets dans tout l'univers. Stanford ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiratif, même si son sens moral lui soufflait de détester cet individu.  
\- J'ai lu...des choses sur vous.  
\- Ah bon ?, grommela Rick en se rasseyant plus ou moins confortablement – difficile d'être confortable sur cette couchette en métal. Les photos étBURPtaient flatteuses j'espère ?  
L'autre le détailla de bas en haut avec ce qui s'apparentait à du mépris. Mais Rick avait l'habitude, il ne s'en formalisa pas trop.  
\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à flatter.  
\- Ah !, s'exclama Sanchez avec un sourire torve. T'as du répondant, pour un crétin menotté qu'on a enfermBURPmé dans une cellule.  
Ford leva les mains devant lui. Les menottes avaient mystérieusement disparu de ses poignets.  
Rick ne se laissa pas décontenancé, bien qu'un peu impressionné.  
\- Polydactyle postaxiale ? Je pensais que ça se faiBURPsait plus.  
Ford se crispa immédiatement en baissa les mains.  
\- Je vous ferais remarquer que vous êtes aussi enfermé, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton aigre.  
\- Sauf que je l'ai fait exprès, se moqua Rick en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque, tout en continuant de le fixer.  
Il commençait à le trouver intéressant. Juste un peu.  
\- Oh vraiment ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Et je suppose qu'il y a une raison ?, demanda Stanford avec scepticisme.  
\- J'étais bourré et cet endroit est le meilleur de cette galaxie pour te faire dégriBURPser. Et puis j'avais un rencard, ça fait une pierre deux coups.  
Ford leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré par les absurdités sortant de la bouche de cet homme. Il se tourna à nouveau vers les barreaux et riva ses yeux vers la porte. Elle était tellement loin.  
\- Je dois sortir d'ici.  
\- Bon courage avec ça.  
Découragé – du moins le semblait-il – Stanford se laissa glisser au sol. Il replia les jambes, les genoux contre le torse, l'air abattu.  
Cependant, après avoir observé autour de lui, et considéré que personne ne les regardait, il tira de la semelle de sa botte un mini-tournevis et entreprit de démonter sa montre.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu BURP fous ?, interrogea Rick en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Pas vos affaires, grogna Stanford.  
Néanmoins il avait piqué son intérêt – et son orgueil. Rick quitta sa couchette et vînt s'adosser à la porte de la cellule près de lui pour regarder ce qu'il faisait, tout en lui servant de bouclier aux regards des agents qui pouvaient circuler dans le coin.  
Ford détacha un petit circuit imprimé attaché dans le bracelet de sa montre, et entreprit de le relier à une minuscule pile qu'il venait de sortir de sa ceinture. « Un vrai MacGyver », pensa Rick.  
\- Tu veux fabriquer quoi ? Un appareil à vortex spatio-tempoBURPrel ?  
C'était difficile de savoir s'il plaisantait ou non. Aussi Stanford choisit-il de répondre honnêtement.  
\- Un téléporteur fera tout aussi bien l'affaire – et prendra à la fois moins de temps et de matériel, étant donné les conditions rudimentaires dans lesquelles nous nous trouvons actuellement, marmonna Ford.  
\- Sauf si tu plantes tes calcules et atterrit dans un mur.  
\- Mes calculs sont impeccables, gronda Stanford d'un ton sévère.  
La voix de Rick l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle était comme un grattement dans son oreille (lui faisait un peu penser à Bill – il ne voulait plus y penser).  
\- Oh, j'dis ça, hein... Ça m'intéresse pas. J'ai déjà quelqu'un qui va venir me chercher de toute manBURPnière.  
\- Moi aussi, mais je ne tiens pas à être là quand il arrivera.  
Rick se retînt à grand peine de poser la question qui lui montait aux lèvres. Pas ses affaires qu'il avait dit.  
Des cris retentirent à l'accueil, suivis de bruits de régurgitation bruyants qui alertèrent les policiers. Ceux-ci sortirent leurs armes et convergèrent vers l'accueil.  
Rick s'illumina.  
\- La voilà.  
Il se retourna et agrippa les barreaux entre ses doigts arachnéens.  
\- Hey, Une ! Fais-moi sortir de là, tu veux ?, hurla-t-il d'une voix de stentor.  
Le commissariat fut bientôt dans un état chaotique. Des gens courraient dans tous les sens pendant que d'autres tentaient de les attraper pour leur vomir dans la bouche.  
\- Heurk, commenta Ford en donnant un dernier coup de vis à son appareil de fortune.  
\- Ça dépend des goûts, répliqua Rick.  
\- Okay, j'ai fini, conclut Stanford. Je vais vous laisser à vos...réjouissances. Quelles qu'elles soient.  
\- C'est quoi ton nom ?, lança Rick avant qu'il n'appuie sur le bouton pour se téléporter loin d'ici.  
Ford hésita. Il n'avait pas spécialement apprécié la compagnie de Rick Sanchez. Mais bizarrement, il se sentait comme rattaché à lui, d'une certaine façon. Finalement, il soupira.  
\- Stanford Pines.  
L'autre hocha la tête.  
\- Alors salut Pine Tree.  
Ford grimaça et appuya sur le bouton. Il y eut un éclair, et il disparut sans avoir ajouté un mot.


End file.
